Rock Band Lovers
by Demon-General91
Summary: Natsu is a huge pop star who decided to come back to His hometown Magnolia. One day at his concert he notices a blonde girl being dragged by some couple of other girls with her, but she doesn't seem she wants to be here. As she was in the crowd, she glances to look at him and their eyes meet. What will become of these two? Will they fall in love or no? (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1: He's back!

Chapter 1: He's back!

"Heeeey! Hurry up, you're so slow"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

"Stop dragging your feet, you're late."

"Ugh! Why do i have to go? I'm not even a fan. Can't I just go home?"

"Lucy!" The two girls shouted at the same time.

Today was a day Lucy wanted to relax, but instead of relaxing she is being dragged by Levy and Erza to go see a concert. She takes no interest in this concert whatsoever, since she isn't a fan of HIM. She didn't even care who he was, The blonde just thought of him as another wannabe for more attention.

"You guys know I'm not a fan right?" Lucy spits out.

"Yeah we know" Erza replies casually like this is an everyday question she answers. As she starts twirling her finger into her hair.

"I don't get how you're not a fan, I mean you can hate the singer, but I sure love the guy on the bass." Levy says.

"That is true, but personally I like the guy on the drums." Erza blurts out blushing.

"STILL! I'm not hating or anything, I just don't like them that's all." Lucy flustering waving her hands in the air.

"Lets just go. I want the fronts so don't lose each other." Erza says.

The three girls heads into the crowd heading for the front near the stage for a better view. Unfortunately there were a lot of people, so they were struggling being shoved, pushed and almost knocked over to get near the front.

***CLICK***

***WHOOSH***

Lights begun to appear on the stage and smoke began covering the floor of the stage. Everyone in the crowd, but Lucy, were screaming. The Band was already on the stage and they began to play, it made the fans scream even louder.

"Hurry up, we're almost by the stage!" Levy says in cheery voice.

A salmon haired teen appears on the stage and began to sing, all the girls were shrieking for Natsu. Lucy glances over to the girls and those two are already in fan-girl mode, yet their still dragging Lucy near the front. Natsu began to dance on the stage making the crowd go wild, from the corner of his eye he notices a blonde girl. Natsu started to eye her as he sings and dance till she looks his way, trying to get her attention. As the three girls finally made a stop, Lucy glances over to Natsu and notices that he was staring at her. They looked into each others eyes from a couple of time throughout the concert. In his ending song Natsu gave Lucy a smirk, then Lucy quickly looks always from her embarrassment, her cheeks got bright red telling from her pale skin. As it ended, it was lucky for Lucy that the crowd started to separate and she could finally breathe.

"OMG! Did you see him looking our way? I swear that the dude on the drums, bass and lead singer looked our way!" Levy starts blabbering.

"Umm...really? I didn't notice." Lucy pretends that nothing happened.

"I'm pretty sure the lead singer was eyeing Lucy for a couple of times." Erza says creepily, elbowing Lucy.

"What? Nonsense, maybe it was someone else." Lucy tries to act naturally.

"Anyways lets go see them at the back! We might get them to actually notice us." Levy shouts out while running.

Lucy, Erza and Levy heads to the back and there were already fans waiting by the doors. Lucy can still remember that Natsu was actually looking at her and she started to grin.

"What you grinning about Lu-chan?" Levy asks sarcastically.

"O-oh i-it's nothing!" Lucy stutters, trying to hide it.

"Look! Here they come!" Erza says waving her hand to come.

The door opened and members of the band began walking out one by one. When either Levy or Erza's favourite came out they would start screaming out to them trying to get their attention, then there's Lucy, whom doesn't want to be here yet is concerned why the lead singer was looking at bass guitarist came walking out and Levy began to scream out to him.

"Ekkkk! Gajeel! Over here!" Levy screamed out.

The bass guitarist, Gajeel, looked over to Levy and her a smirk. Then the one on the drums came and Erza began to scream out to him.

"Jellal! Look over here!" Erza shouts out.

The one on the drums, Jellal, glanced over to Erza and gave her a smile. Then a girl began screaming out when the lead guitarist came out, Levy and Erza were concerned who was screaming that loud and it wasn't Lucy for sure.

"Whose that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Levy and Erza replied.

The three girls, all looked to where the person is screaming out the loudest for the lead guitarist out of their suspicion..

"Gray-sama! Over here!" A girl with blue hair screams out.

* * *

><p>"You sure got some fan there Gray." Gajeel pointed out.<p>

"Oh shut up." Gray mumbles while crossing his arms.

"Well doesn't matter, treat a fan with good expectations remember?" Jellal says while waving to the girls, as they scream louder.

"Yeah whatever." Gray sighs out while brushing his hair back.

"I know." Gajeel groans.

"Jeez where's Natsu? He's late." Gajeel complains, as he check his phone.

"Sorry! I forgot where my phone was..." A voice came from inside.

"Finally!" The three guys yelped.

* * *

><p>"Oh I think that's the lead singer, Natsu right?" Erza says.<p>

"Yeah, I think so." Levy replies while giggling.

As a salmon haired teen comes outside, all the girls began to screaming out for him.

"Can we go yet? I'm starving!" Lucy whispers into Erza and Levy's ears.

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry too." Levy says cheerfully.

"Sure why not." Erza agreed.

As the three headed out Lucy glances back to Natsu and looked away quickly.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel gets into the limousine. Jellal and Gajeel are talking about the which girl they saw stand out, while Natsu was thinking about that blonde that he noticed who've got his attention, then Gray laying back when all their stomachs growled.<p>

"Pizza?" Gray asked.

"Nah we had pizza last night." Gajeel says.

"Yeah, let's try something else for a change." Jellal says.

"How about bar-BQ?" Natsu insisted.

"Sure" everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>The girls were deciding on what they should have for dinner, plus how the guys from the band looked at them.<p>

"So what are we having?" Levy says twirling.

"I don't know, how about 'All You Can Eat Buffet'?" Erza asked.

"Nah, I think we had that last time. Maybe sushi?" Levy says.

"No, I don't like sushi." Erza moans.

"What about Bar-BQ? We haven't had that for awhile." Lucy insisted.

"Yeah!" Levy and Erza agreed.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, the girls arrive at the Bar-BQ and the host leads them to their table, so the girls are now picking out what they should have.<p>

"So, what should we have?" Erza asked, opening the menu book and scanning what they should have.

"Mhmm, lets have beef, roast, chicken, corn, kabobs...and don't forget get the drinks!" Levy insisted as she smiles brightly looking to see what drinks they should have.

"Alrighty then." Lucy replied fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hurry up lazy buts."

"Your the one to talk!"

"I wonder who that is?" Levy whispers to Erza.

"I don't know." Erza whispers back.

"I'm starving! Get me some food!" Natsu shouts raising his arms in the air and smiling brightly.

"Use some manners Natsu." Jellal demands glaring at Natsu.

"Fine...Please..." Natsu groans, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms pouting.

"OMG ITS THEM!" Levy announced whispering loudly that they could almost hear.

"Huh?" Lucy turns in confusion.

"Levy get down you don't want to attract attention, act cool." Erza demands while blushing and waving her hand to get Levy to sit down.

"Hey isn't it those girls we saw at our concert?" Gajeel says pointing at the girls whispering.

"Looks like it is, because I can remember that red hair anywhere." Jellal replies while rubbing his head and grinning.

"Oh! Lets go over to them!" Natsu insisted. As he starts smiling when he saw the blonde girl. Then the guys agreed and followed Natsu.

* * *

><p>Note: My bad if there isn't enough paragraphs. ._. i just noticed it, but i hope you like the story so far! next chapter will be update soon :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Secret

Chapter 2: Lucy's Secret

The band starts to walk over to the girls table that were about to order. The salmon haired teen was excited to meet the girls, but especially the Blondie. As for the employees, the girls working there were all watching the boys, especially the blue haired one who has her eyes laid and attached onto Gray. The boys knew that some of the employees had their eyes on them and felt a little unease, but that didn't change their mind on heading to the girls they really wanted to meet.

"Hey! Mind if we join ya?" The salmon hair teen asked with a big smile as he rubs the back of his head.

"YES! I mean...S-sure." Levy replies as her cheeks goes to a rose pink, while looking away from them noticing her embarrassment.

"Thanks." Natsu and Gray say at the same time, looking at each other then looking away from each other in disgusted.

The two girls blush in excitement, while the guys pick who they want to sit next to- Jellal sits next to Erza who is next to Levy and beside her is a man with dark hair with piercings on his face, Gajeel. As for Natsu, he sits next to the blonde who looks like she's dying of boredom of them being here now. Then randomly Gray just sits next to her, since the other guys already got their pick and it was unlikely that he likes any of them...or is it?

"So, what should we-" Levy was interrupted by the salmon haired teen already ordering a bunch of food when she was just about to ask them what they wanted.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that and sometimes the food turns out alright for us." Gajeel says as Levy listens in, while he takes a sip of the water they already had on the table.

"A-Alright..." Levy says while fiddling with her thumbs.

As everyone waits for the food to come it's been quite of a silent till Natsu breaks the silent asking a question, "So, how's your day been for you girls?"

"Pretty good!" the redhead says smiling, then Levy compliments them, yet trying not to blush so much, "I really like your songs and the sound of the beat in them…I-Its really catchy..."

"Thanks!" the boys say at the same time as an honor.

"So, whats your names? You may know ours, but we don't know yours." Jellal insisted asking giving them a gentle smile.

"Erza Scarlet." the redhead says smiling and blushing a little.

"L-Levy McGraden!" Levy stutters nervously, blushing hard.

"Lucy Heartfillia." the blonde mutters as she leans on her hand, being disappointed that their actually here bothering a bar-BQ that she just wanted with her friends.

As some chit chat goes on, the girl employees we're a bit jealous that those girls get to be and talk to the band. As some waitress bring some food, the blue haired waitress cheeks were scarlet red, like Erza's hair. As she was walking all she could do it stare at Gray and just think how lovely he is. Her ears turn to a light pink color. But to be honest, she wants to eat with them too since it looks like they're having fun, they were lucky she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"J-Juvia bought your food, p-please enjoy!" Juvia stutters placing the plates of food on the table.<p>

"Alright! Food!" the salmon haired teen already placing a bunch of food on the grill, then eating it when its cooked.

"Oi, you should really use some manners. Especially in front of ladies, bubble gum head." Gray scolded, as he eats slowly enjoying the food.

"Your the one to talk, air head! Wanna fight?!" The salmon head shouts at Gray making an argument.

As the two yell at each other like little kids fighting over a toy or something, Lucy on the other hand was getting annoyed with them yelling in her ear since she is in between them. The blonde ears were getting to a scarlet color, the two girls noticed that and they knew what was going to come up if they keep it up.

"N-Now, now you guys should chill. We don't want to attract more attention now." Levy insisted on trying to calm them down before Lucy gets beyond annoyed.

"Y-Yeah, I agree with Levy. Just sit down and enjoy the meal boys." Erza helping out Levy, trying to get them to settle before the blonde gets very angry and annoyed with them.

"Stay out of it!" the two boys shouted out at the two girls making them back off as they continued to argue.

"Hey, you shouldn't be rude Natsu! Gray-" Gajeel scolding, till he got interrupted by the blonde who is beyond annoyed.

Lucy slams her hands against the table as she gets up shouting over top of the boys, "I had enough! I'm leaving." the blonde leaves some money on the table before she storms out of the restaurant.

"Lu-chan…" Levy muttered to herself, feeling bad for her that this was suppose to be a relaxing day for her.

"Sorry, they didn't mean to-" Jellal was cut off by Erza.

"No, we're sorry...She wasn't really a fan to start with. Today was her day that she wanted to relax, but we insisted on dragging her with us to your concert. So...she didn't get much relaxing time she wanted today." Erza says with disappointment looking at the door when Lucy left.

"But I think it's best if we leave her alone. Erza and I can check on her later by her house. " Levy says giving the guys a smile, "So don't worry about it. So can you two not fight no more."

"A-Alright." the two sat down feeling bad for what they did.

* * *

><p>As they finished up eating and paid, everyone sets off in different directions going home. As for Natsu he still wonders why she isn't a fan, it bothers him. Why does she dislike us? He thought that something was different about her. She was different to other girls he met...Different huh. Natsu couldn't keep his mind off her for some reason. Why is she so different...Mysterious. He walks down the street thinking why she was so different and mysterious to him, then just by the park he heard a lovely voice singing by the park. He hides behind a bush to see who was singing. It was her. Lucy Heartfillia was singing as she swinging on the swing at the park in the moonlight, 'beautiful' he thought. The blonde continues to sing as she's under the moonlight. <strong>(Don't you worry child by Swedish house mafia. I just love this song. It just felt like it was a good song for this moment)<strong>

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young,_

_I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs_

_Reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

"That was beautiful! I didn't know you could sing like that!" the salmon haired teen shouted out to her, walking towards her as she finished singing, startling her.

"W-What are you doing here?!" the blonde shouted as her cheek went to a light pink. Then stopping to get of the swing.

"Well I was taking a stroll and I just heard a lovely singing voice here, it appeared to be you. Also since your here I would want to-" Natsu was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"You were just following me! Taking a stroll? Yeah right. Why don't you do me a favor and just leave me alone for once! All I wanted to do today was relax! But no, I just had to go to your concert and end up having you eat with us, then start yelling in my ear like I wasn't even there!" Lucy was furious with him that he was here actually listening to her sing.

"I'm going home!" she shouted as she was walking away from him.

Natsu grabbed her wrist gently to stop her, "I just want to apologize… I'm sorry I ruined your relaxing day."

"Its to late for an apology. If you excuse me, I have to go home since I have work and studies to do." the blonde mutters as she got loose from him holding her wrist.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" the salmon haired teen shouted making her stop in her tracks.

Lucy turns around and walks towards him calming herself, " A day."

"A day?" he repeated in confusion, titling his head to the side.

"Yes, a day. A day where you spend your entire time with me, showing me around the city and stuff like that. Show me that you can make it the best day I can ever have. Think you can take that challenge?" Lucy says smirking to see if he will accept.

Natsu's eye twitched at the word 'challenge' then he replied grinning, "Challenge accepted. When do you want to-"

"Tomorrow." She mutters as shes walking away.

"T-Tomorrow? I thought you said you had work and studies to do." the salmon teen shouts out as he chased her to walk beside her.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I can study the next day after that. Work...Well it's just helping Levy at the library, but I don't think she'll mind. Also you can never and I mean NEVER tell anyone about this, also about my singing. No one ever heard me sing...Not even my friends." Lucy blabbers as she twirls a little.

"O-Okay. I'll pick you up at 11-" Natsu was being bothered with her interrupting him before he can finish, but he didn't mind.

"Make it 10 am, sharp." the blond says as she stopped in front of her house. "Well this is where I live, don't forget it. Lets see if you can make up today for tomorrow." Lucy smirks once again, giving a small laugh.

"As if I forget. 10 am sharp it is, and ya know...Tomorrow will be a day you will never forget and i'll make sure of it." Natsu says smirking at her. "Goodnight, i'll see you tomorrow."

As Lucy enters her house, she can't wait what he's going to plan for tomorrow. Who knows, he might actually make it her best day...Or will he? As Natsu walks down the street, he's already thinking about what they should do for tomorrow. The salmon haired teen was happy that he could spend more time with her, he wanted to know more about her, since she seems mysterious to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I got excited so I felt like putting this up now. Depending on how much time I got i'll try to put as much chapters as I can before school starts even tho I have like another week, but I hoped you like it! Also for the title of this I just made it up randomly what was on top of my head. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or anything.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3: Am I

Chapter 3: Am I...

***BEEP BEEP***

The blonde wakes up to the sound of her alarm. 9 o'clock, an hour till he picks her up. Lucy gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After 30 mins of showering, she already knew what she was wearing, so she takes the outfit she wanted and puts it on. 20 minutes till he arrives. She decides to make breakfast before he arrives, the blonde makes some toast, egg and some juice on the side. 5 more minutes. Lucy wonders what he actually got in mind for this, I mean it isn't a date or anything just friend with friend or something. 'I bet he'll fail this challenge' the blonde thought to herself as she gives a small evil laugh.

***DING DONG***

The front door opens, "Your ready to-" the salmon haired teen couldn't finish his sentence as the blonde dashed outside passed him twirling.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucy says smirking evilly.

Natsu walks to the car opening the door for the blonde and walks on to the other side and gets inside the car. "Right now we're going-" he gets cut off as she finishes the sentence for him.

"to the studio, since you have to record a song right?" Lucy sighs as she looks out the window disappointed.

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu mutters as he turns the car on and drives them to the studio.

* * *

><p>While they were driving off to the studio, Lucy was humming away with the tune of the song playing on the radio<strong>(Brave by S<strong>**ara Bareilles). **Natsu smiled as he listened to her humming the song. 'She loves singing, but why does she not want to tell anyone?' the salmon haired teen thought to himself, as he glances to look at her. After a few minutes they arrived at the studio, Natsu shows the blonde around so she could be comfortable. As they both enter the room, there was two people already there waiting with everything set up for him.

"Yo! This is Lucy." the salmon haired teen says as they both look at her, then he turns to look at her, "You can wait here, it won't be that long." He enters the room and puts on the headphones.

"Anytime you're ready Natsu." the lady says in the mic giving him the signal, starting the music. **(Demons by Imagine Dragons)**

_"When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold"_

_"When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale"_

_"I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide"_

_"No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come"_

Lucy rolled her eyes. Then she felt a vibrate in her bag, it was Levy calling. She left the room so Levy wouldn't know that she was with Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan! I've been trying to reach you." Levy shouted on the other line.

The blonde sighed, "Sorry, I left my phone on vibrate...Guess I didn't realized. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to asked if you wanted to hang out with me and Erza today-ACHOO" Levy asked as she sneezed.

"Sorry Levy-chan, I can't I'm busy all day today. Maybe another time." Lucy answered as she leans against the wall.

"Aww, alright." Levy says in disappointment.

"I'll call you later!" the blonde shouts trying to cheer her up before ending the call.

As Lucy hangs up from her call she walks into the room quietly and hears that Natsu is almost done the song. the blonde sighs a little before sitting down on the chair.

_"When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide"_

"Alright that's a rap." the man says giving Natsu a thumbs up.

Natsu walks into the room and heads for the other door, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay." the blonde replies as she watched him walk out the door.

"Hey, Lucy if you want we can record a song for you. You look like a person who can sing." the lady mutters as she winks at her.

"No, I think i'm-" Lucy was cut off by the guy.

"C'mon we'll love to hear you sing. Sing anything you want." the man says smiling at the blonde as he sets everything up for her.

"A-Alright...If you insist..." the blonde stutters as she showed them the song she wanted to sing, then enters the other room. She puts on the headphones and slide the left side off her ear.

The two of them grinned, looked at each other, then nodded. "Whenever you're ready." the lady says in the mic giving her the same signal, then turning on the music. **(Nightcore Hero, I just love this song, so I felt like it. Plus she's like expressing herself or whatever)**

_"No one sit with him,_

_ he doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do_

_When we make fun of him"_

_"Cause you want to belong,_

_do you go along?_

_Cause his pain is the price_

_paid for you to belong"_

_"It's not like you hate_

_him or want him to die,_

_But maybe he goes_

_ home and thinks suicide,"_

The blonde was getting into it. She was enjoying singing, so she continues.

_"Or he comes back to school_

_with a gun at his side,_

_Any kindness from you_

_might have saved his life..."_

_"Heroes are made when_

_you make a_

_Choice..."_

_"You can be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,"_

_"You could be a hero,_

_you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for_

_what's right,_

_for what's right..."_

The man and the lady looked at each other and smiled. They loved her voice, plus this song was perfect for her.

_"No one talks to him_

_about how he lives,"_

"He thinks that the

choices he

makes are just his"

"Doesn't know he's a

leader with the

way he behaves,"

and other will follow

the choices he's made,"

"He lives on the edge,

he's old enough to

decide,"

"His brother who wants

to be him is just nine,"

The door opens slightly and it was the salmon haired teen peeking. As he stands behind the door, he listens as she continues the song. 'Beautiful' he thought. Then he decides to walk in quietly and just stands by the door.

_"He can do what he_

_wants because it's_

_his right,"_

_"The choices he makes change a_

_nine-year-old's life.."_

_"Heroes are made when_

_you make a_

_choice..."_

As Lucy finishes the song, she looks up and notices Natsu standing by the door. 'Oh crap...W-When was he there?' she thought to herself, then looks down as her cheeks feels like its burning. The blonde walks out of the room as the lady gives her a thumbs up.

"That was great amazing, Lucy. You could probably be better than Natsu here." the man says smirking at the salmon haired teen who looks likes he's pouting.

"I'm just kidding pink head!" the man says laughing as he smacks his head.

Natsu rubs his head in pain, "Ow... W-Well we should be going. Let's go Luigi-"

"Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Jeez at least get it right for once." the blonde scolded as she walks out the door waving goodbye to the two behind the dumbfounded pink head.

* * *

><p>As they head out, Lucy wonders where Natsu would be taking her this time. The salmon-haired teen opens the door for her, then rushes to the other side and starts the car.<p>

I wonder if she would like to go there... Maybe she'll enjoy it there! Then again, I don't like these kinds of things and who knows if fans could be there. Ugh such a pain! Well lets give it a try...

"Hey Lucy..."

"Yeah?" she replied casually without turning to look at him and stares out the window.

"A-ah never mind!" the salmon haired teen stutters as he kept focusing on driving with his cheeks turning to a light rose color.

Natsu takes a turn and starts looking for a parking spot. As for the blonde, her eyes widen in surprise, gleamed with excitement. But trying to hide that excitement for the pink-head.

"A c-carnival?" the blonde hesitating as she fiddles with her hair trying to hide her excitement.

"Yep! I just thought you might like these kind of things...Plus I thought it would be fun!" Natsu smiles as he found a parking spot and turns into it.

"Ohhh, Natsu can we go on that ride?!" Lucy suggested pointing to one of the big roller coasters, smiling brightly.

"Y-yeah...Sure!" The pick-headed teen stutters as his face starts to go a bit pale just looking at it. As the blonde picks the front seats, Natsu got a bit more paler than usual, "L-Luce...Y-you sure you want to be in the front?"

"Of course! Its funner that way...Natsu? Are you okay, you're getting pale." Lucy tilts her head wondering why he was pale.

"N-No! I'm fine! Front seats it is!" he shouts, trying to not get sick on the rides.

After going on most of the rides Lucy wanted, Natsu felt like he was dying just by going on all those. They make their way over to a bench to chill out for a bit till...

"Hey, yo Natsu!" A voice yelled out calling out to the paled pink-head.

They both turned around and was surprise to see who it was, "G-Gray?!" the blonde shouts out as her eyes widen in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"For one, that's my line. I should be asking why are you TWO here. And for starters, I'm surprised you remembered my name, blondie."

"W-well... It's just that I-"

"No worries, I don't mind." Gray says creepily getting closer to Lucy, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I just heard that there was a carnival in town so I thought I should check it out, since I got nothing else to do..."

"Gray!" Natsu shouts out as he shoves him away from Lucy, "Thought I should check it out my ass! You should leave, air head."

"Oh? Is bubble head getting jealous?" Gray says teasingly leaning forward, as Natsu face and ears get red.

"N-No! It's just that-"

"Just that what? Hmh? Well I was just passing bye so I'll take my leave, see ya. Bye miss Lucy" Waving to Lucy smirking at her, while the pink-haired teen turns in disgust.

"Ugh! I hate that guy." Natsu mutters as he sits down on the bench pouting.

The blonde sighed, then she smelt some food just a few meters away. "N-Natsu?" she stutters as she points towards the food stands, "Mind if we can get some food...I haven't ate anything since breakfast."

"Sure," he agreed standing up and heading to the food stands with Lucy.

The both of them headed down to get some food, Natsu trying not to stuff his face with a bunch of food while Lucy casually tries to ignore it. The salmon-haired teen glances to the blonde and he wonders if she was enjoying her time...with him. As he blushes in embarrassment he casually turns slightly so she doesn't notice. The day goes by as they enjoy most of their time spending at the carnival then sightseeing around Magnolia.

* * *

><p>As the both of them were finishing up their meal, Lucy felt bad that he took her to a fancy restaurant. Sitting outside having a perfect view of the city. The salmon-haired teen felt a vibration coming from his pocket. It was his phone, he checked his phone and apparently he was getting a unexpected call. "I-I'll be right back...I'm getting a call."<p>

"Okay, take your time." The blonde turns to enjoy more of the view of the city with all the lights shining.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are you calling-"

He gets interrupted by a girly voice coming from the other side of the line, "Well cause I felt like it silly! I can call you anytime since we are dating, remember? Why don't you come over and bring the guys with you, I'm having a small get together with some of my girls here."

"We aren't dating anymore! I broke up with you weeks ago, and I'll decline to that invitation as well." Natsu gets irritated from getting calls from her, thinking that she can do whatever she likes.

"Hpmh! That's rude I-"

"Enough Lisanna. I'm serious the relationship you thought we had is done and gone, so stop calling me and leave me alone, byee~" He ends the call with a big sigh, looking to his side glancing to see the blonde admiring herself.

He notices that she jumped a little to see that she got an unexpected call as well. Her face dropped and looked displeased.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dad! I told you, I'm not lending you anymore money. You're always obsess with money, just give it a rest! I don't care what you need it for, I worked hard for the amount I have from working and I still have to pay my rent of my house in just a few days." the blonde mutters half of the things in a serious tone, then sighing.

"But Lucy I-"

"Just enough dad! I don't want to hear anymore excuses." Lucy ends the call leaning back and sighing once more. 'Ugh! I can't believe him, just calling to ask for more money?! Life is such a pain sometimes. ' She thought to herself.

She took her phone once more then started dialing a number.

"Hey Levy-chan? Its me." She says trying not to sound so depressing, taking a sip of some water that was on the table.

"Oh! Lucy-chan, is something wrong?!" Levy shouts making Lucy pull the phone from a safe distance to that shouting.

Lucy couldn't find any words to what she wanted to ask, "W-well...U-umm..." Then the blonde finally found some excuse to say, "about that night when we were having Bar-BQ..."

"Oh yeah... I wanted to talk to you about that. Erza and I were going to see if you were okay, but you weren't home..."

"Y-yeah... I was just taking a stroll to the park...I just wanted to say sorry for storming off like that." the blonde rubs the back of her head as her cheeks turn to a light pink.

"Well that's okay! You've been having a hard time with family issues so I can understand that." Levy tries to sound a bit cheerful for Lucy.

"T-thanks...Well I should go now, bye~" She hangs up the phone sighing in relief that she almost spilled the beans of her whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Natsu began to walk back towards the table that Lucy waited at, "s-sorry that took a bit long!" he rubs the back of his head.<p>

"That's fine..."

"W-well...Isn't the view very lovely at night? I know its a pretty fancy place but I thought you would like the view ya' know!" He tries to act casual, "u-umm...Wanna leave? We're pretty much done eating."

Lucy looks down at the table, "o-oh! I didn't even notice." She starts giggling making her cheeks turn to a pink color. "Let's go."

The both of them head to the cashier to pay for their meal. The blonde still felt bad since it was pretty much expensive. As they head out it was already late, the salmon-haired teen checked his phone, he was checking the time till he got an unexpected text message from Gajeel;

**"Yo, have you heard from Gray? He hasn't been answering any of my messages or calls, no one here can't reach him."**

Natsu started to text him back with "When did this start?" His phone vibrated;

**"Started out an hour before our recording for the music which was like at 4:30 pm."**

The salmon-haired teens sighed and face palmed himself then started to text back, "Well I saw him a few hours before that..."

"Natsu...Is everything alright?" the blonde start poking at him trying to get his attention.

He looked up at her, "well Gajeel is saying that Gray is missing or something."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in confusion not understanding what he was talking about.

"He isn't answering his phone, it started at 4:30...A few hours from the last time we saw him." Natsu's phone vibrated once more;

**"Mind checking his place if he's at home or something?"**

The both of them headed to the car and Natsu began to drive them to Gray's house. Feeling flustered Natsu found it annoying that he had to help find the "air head" but even tho he doesn't like him their friends. Lucy started poking at the salmon-haired teen.

"N-Natsu..? I thought we were heading to-"

"Sorry Luce, but this doesn't involve you...I know you want to help, but I can handle this situation myself." Natsu takes one of his hand putting it on her hand that's on her lap. "So it's best if you-"

"Natsu." The blonde was being serious, "I may not be involve, but I HAVE to help. Like it or not I'm coming with you."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

The blonde take her other hand and puts it over his hand that's on her hand then grins, "Nope nothing."

He was surprise that she was serious about this, he glanced to look at her and her expression was soft and relaxing. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her face...What is this feeling? Am I...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: FINALLY this took me forever to figure out half of it. Sorry that it took a bit long I got busy with Christmas and New Years stuff. I was about to make it short, but I was like nah might as well keep it going. :P<strong>

**Hint: Next chapter Natsu realized that he's in love...Lucy finds Gray and...**

**(Muahaha I'm evil/weird :D )**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think about it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rivals

Chapter 4: Rivals

"It doesn't seem he's here...That idiot where is he?"

"Let's check the park."

"Alright, let's go."

As Lucy and Natsu head to the park, the blonde glances to look at the salmon-haired teen. His expression is different...Different then before, he's worried. But why? He acts as he hates Gray...But why? Why is he acting worried all of a sudden? What is Gray thinking? What is he thinking? A bunch of thoughts rushed through her mind, a bunch of questions. She sighs in devastation.

"Don't worry Luce. We'll find that idiot." He takes her hand gripping it, giving her comfort. "It may seem that we hate each other, but we are still friends. We look out for each other."

After few minutes being in the park searching for Gray, the two of them decides to split up so it'd be easier to search. The blonde was looking around till she heard a rustle coming from a bush. Turning around unease she decides to walk a bit faster. She hears it again, instead of walking faster she began to jog. She gave a stop, panting. As she began to walk again someone came up from behind grabbing her wrist and covering her mouth.

Closing her eyes shut, she tried breaking free. Squirming around struggling to get whoever it was to let go of her, as she's being dragged to the river.

"Geez, can you stop squirming?"

The person let go of her. She fell to her knee's panting out of breath, turning her head to see who is was her eyes widen in surprise. "Gray?!" She got up and started glaring at him. "You know your friends are worried about you."

"Y-yeah whatever..." He says scratching the back of his neck. "Well what about you?" looking at her as he raised a brow.

"H-huh?"

"Were you...U-um, worried..?" He mutters looking away.

She started to sigh, "w-well...I just thought I should just-"

"Lucy!" A voice ranged out from a distance.

The two turned to see who is was. It was the salmon-haired teen. He suddenly stops as he saw Gray with the blonde. "Tch..." Gray looked away in disgust when Natsu appeared as he clicked his tongue.

The salmon-haired teen storms down punching Gray in the face making him fall to the ground, "where have you been?! Everyone was worried when you suddenly disappeared! You could of at least made contact to one of us!"

"Natsu! You don't have to go that far." The blonde cried out standing in front of him.

"I...I just needed time...time to think..." Gray mutters as he got up. "I don't really need your sympathy." The ink-haired teen and salmon-haired were glaring at each other. It was like they were reading each other's minds.

As for Lucy she was confused looking back and forth of the two. "U-umm..."

"Natsu..."

"Gray..."

"You understand what's happening right." Gray says in a serious tone still glaring at Natsu.

The tension in the air began to change as the two became serious all of a sudden. "Yeah. I know" Natsu grabs the blonde's wrist. "Its already midnight we should head back now."

"W-what about-"

"I'm heading home." The ink-haired teen says walking away waving goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its about 12:45 am. Instead of going back to the blonde's house, she ended up going to his apartment. Feeling anxious and exhausted, Lucy really just wanted to go home and rest. But having to stay at Natsu's house?! What even.

"U-um...Natsu?"

"Sorry Luce, I'm feeling exhausted. If you don't mind your going to be staying here. Plus my place was closer." He mutters as he grinned at her.

Feeling flustered she decided just to agree since she was tired anyways. The two head for the room, Lucy gave the salmon-haired teen a look as she's asking 'what about pj's?'. As Natsu looks through his drawers to find something for the blonde to change into. He grabs a baggy t-shirt and hands it over to Lucy. She sighs giving him another look.

"What? Need pants too?" He says smirking deviously.

"N-no!" Stuttering as she grabbed the t-shirt and rushed over to the bathroom to change.

As she gets out Natsu was by the door with his shirt off. Her eyes widen with the sudden surprise and turns around quickly that he doesn't see her blushing. Natsu leans down from behind her and whispers, "your cute in that..." She tries to ignore the fact that he's basically breathing on her, "I'm gonna take a shower so you can make yourself at home. He walks into the bathroom closing the door.

"Geez...I seriously hate him." She mutters to herself as she sighs.

Walking around his apartment, she never noticed how big it was...Its like HUGE. She knew that he is like they most famous singer, but for him to actually live in this kind of place? It was crazy! As the blonde wonders around, she seemed to be in the living room. Sitting on the couch, she see's a picture from the corner of her eye. Walking up to the picture frame it was a family...His family. A mom, dad and their son. Looking at the little salmon-haired kid, she started giggling. She was about to look above to look at the parents, but before she could even see their faces...A large hand reaches out and grabs the picture frame from her hands.

"You shouldn't be wondering off so much, you know."

"S-sorry..." She felt awkward so she looked away to where the window was. He was staring, no almost glaring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable so she approach the couch to sit on it and look up at the ceiling sighing in awkwardness. "I'm gonna go home." The room echoed quietly.

The salmon-haired teen eyes widen as it echoed in the room of silence, "at this kind of time? Are you crazy!"

"This is just to close to comfort for me...U-um it's just that-"

"I'm not letting you leave." He walks rights in front of the blonde glaring at him, "you're already set for bed, plus you did say 'a day' as in a whole day!" He smirked at her making her feel unease.

"I-I'm going to bed!" She storms out of the living room, heading to Natsu's bedroom frustrated. "And you can sleep out there!"

* * *

><p>A sunlight peeks through the blinds brightening Lucy's face. Her eyes flutters open, looking up at a unfamiliar ceiling she quickly gets up realizing that she was at 'his' place. She reached to grab her phone and turns it on. 9:37 am. 2 messages. Sighing as she opens up one of the messages, it's from Cana;<p>

**"Hey! We should invite all the girls for drinks tonight, how about it?"**

Face palming herself as she replies "I'll think about it..." She reads her other message it was from a unknown;

**"Hey! How've you been? You should stop by the coffee shop again some time!"**

Tilting her head in confusion, she ignored the text tossing it on the bed, then heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was finishing up her shower, stepping out of the tub and rapping herself in a towel she realized that she doesn't actually have any clothes to change into. Sighing, she takes a robe instead and raps it around herself instead. When she finished drying her hair, it was only 10:23 am. Feeling hungry, she decides to make breakfast. Peeking into the living room, there was no sign of the salmon- haired teen.

Looking into the fridge, she takes whatever would be suitable. Eggs, toast, bacon and peppermint coffee. Finishing her breakfast and taking a sip from her peppermint coffee, she hears a creaking sound.

'Mhm...Probably from someone else...Oh!"

Lucy realized that Levy would be texting her at this time. Walking to the bedroom the door was slightly open. Thinking that she closed it ever since she went to take a shower. Opening the door, there was no one there.

'Probably my imagination...' As she reaches out to grab her phone, it started to vibrate startling the blonde as she dropped it on bed. Picking it up it was a text from Levy, as usual.

**"Lucy! The band is performing sometime this week! We should totally go again, pleaseeeee!"**

Looking at the text, Lucy face drops. Feeling a bit irritated she knew Levy was envious just waiting for her reply. "I'll think about...But I probably can't go." Her phone vibrates once again;

**"Awe...Okay just let me know!"**

Sighing in relief, just as she turns around she felt something grab her shoulders and covering her eyes.

"H-hey?! W-who do you think you are?!" she elbows the dude behind her in the side making his grab loose enough to escape. Turning around her eyes widen in shock, "GRAY?! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Geez that really hurt..." He looks at Lucy smirking. "You know that really turns me on."

The blonde looks down, she totally forgot that she was in a robe this whole time. Putting one of her arm around her she started to get angry, "just what is wrong with you?! Sneaking up behind me like that?! And how did you get in here!"

He sighed, "pretty easy...Done this before, you know." Scratching the back of his neck he started to tease her, smiling deviously. "Guess I was right that YOU were here. Maybe he has a thing for you."

Blushing in surprised, she turned her head quickly to the side looking away, "y-yeah right! This only happened because of-" She suddenly stops talking. She forgot that she didn't want anyone to know that she was with Natsu for the whole day.

"Because of what?" He already has his shirt open, as usual for who know why. "Let me guess, you two were on a date?"

"D-date?! No!" She shouts at him as he walked over and extended his hand to grab her arm.

As he grabbed her arm, he tighten the grip which was hurting her. The door suddenly flew open. "GRAY! Get away from Lucy."Both turning to look who it was, it was obvious that it was Natsu. He dropped a bag on the ground and rushed over to punch the ink-haired teen in the face. The blonde dropped to her knee, sitting on the ground.

"W-well, well, well. Flame brain sure is angry." The ink-haired teen got up and rubbed where he got punch. "Anyways I guess I should get going. Don't feel like having a cat attack right now." He looks at the cat that was sitting on the edge of the window looking ready to jump and attack. Smirking to Lucy that was sitting on the floor shocked he finally walked away.

'He's to dense to see that he really is...whatever.' He clicked his tongue as he shut the door behind him. 'He'll understand soon enough...Pretty sure that blonde will get it by now.'

"Luce! You okay?" Natsu immediately kneels down on the floor in front of her grabbing her shoulders.

The blonde looks up at the salmon-haired teen who is worried, "N-Natsu...I-"

A stream of tears comes out from her eyes. He pulls her into a embrace holding her tight, "I promise that I'll make sure no one hurts you."

'Idiot...You know I'm not going to fall for you...It's not my things...' Lucy thought to herself as she doze off, closing her eyes. 'I always...shut...people out..." She fell asleep in the salmon-haired teen arms.

He looks down at her in relief. 'Gray...Just what is he thinking?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well here's chapter 4! Sorry I didn't update for awhile...Had a project to do and I had a EQUA test today, plus a certain someone (my friend) wanted me to do my other story. Also this story should be about 20-25 chapters. :)<strong>

**Anyways hoped you like this chapter, took me awhile to do it. Gonna have lots of drama happening in some of the chapters o.o**

**Spoiler for next chapter: A certain girl will be showing up...She's a pretty cute model. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think...Or any idea's for the upcoming chapters! (if you want)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets out

Chapter 5: Secrets out

The blonde eyes flutters open. Looking up at a sort of familiar ceiling she immediately gets up and checks her phone, 12:19 pm. She hears the door nob being twist and it began to open. Seeing who's by the door is the salmon-haired teen."Well you seem to be awake."

"Y-yeah..."

He walks in with a cup of peppermint coffee, "here. Its peppermint, also there's some clothes in that bag for you. That's why you probably didn't see me this morning..." He points to the bag that's by the closet.

"Thanks..."

Feeling the awkward tension in the air, Lucy finally finish getting dressed putting in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon holding it in place. Sighing, she enters the living room where Natsu was waiting. He was casually sitting on the couch clicking the remote for the TV. 1 o'clock pm. Sighing as she grab her things that was on the ground, she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around, it was obvious that it was the salmon-haired teen. He extended his hand out to help her out.

Hesitating for a second he started to scratch the back of his neck, "going home?"

"Yeah... I'm meeting up with a friend, I guess." Muttering half of the things she slouched to one side sighing, "w-well I should get going."

"Need me to-"

"It's fine! I have to make a stop anyways on my way there." The blonde started to walk toward the doors, but before she reached the door, a phone was ringing.

Natsu pulled out his phone from his pocket, "hello?" He started to sigh. "Alright, fine I'll be there." The salmon-haired teen looks up at the blonde by the door, "guess I'll walk you out."

Nodding her head. They walked out of his apartment and walked over to the elevator. Entering the elevator, Lucy felt awkward. She totally almost forgot he isn't like a normal person, like her. He's famous. He's the one that all girls want. She never took interest in him nor the band...But why? Why does he not care if she was around him? They finally reached the lobby, stepping out they walked toward the doors. As they stepped outside the blonde felt something warm grab her hand and pulled her close into a embrace.

"N-Natsu?" She was confused and startled at the same time. The blonde tried looking up at him, but he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

The salmon-haired teen let go of her. He was looking down flustered, "s-sorry...Well take care." He began walking away quickly.

"O-okay...?" She stuttered as she sighed walking the other way, "maybe I'll stop by the coffee shop for a bit."

* * *

><p>As she finally arrived by the coffee shop, she heard someone yelling out her name. Turning her head side to side to see where it was coming from, there was no one. Sighing again, she enters the coffee shop. As usual there's always that bell when you open the door.<p>

"Oh, why isn't it Lucy!" A girl called out. She had long white hair and she wore a long light pink dress. She also seemed to be about the same age as Lucy.

"H-hello..." The blonde hesitated for a moment. Then she walked to her normal table she sat.

The white-haired teen walked over with a coffee ready for her already. "Here you go, your usual." She smiled brightly, "oh! that's right I never told you my name. I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira. I was the one who texted you this morning."

Lucy checked her phone. Looking through her messages there was one with a unknown; 'Hey how've you been? You should stop by the coffee shop sometime.' The blondes eyes widen, then started giggling. "I'm s-sorry...I didn't know."

"It's alright!" Mira says walking away to clean some of the dishes.

The blonde grabbed out a book and started reading, her book was called 'She Who Reads The Stars'. After some time, Lucy checked her phone for the time and it was around 2:21 pm. Closing her book, she puts it back inside her bag.

***DING***

Looking up she see's a girl about the age of 14. She had a long blue hair in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon holding it in place. Then she wore a classy green dress with matching flats to go with it. Lucy felt like she seen her somewhere before, but couldn't remember where.

"Oh! Wendy! It's so nice to see you again." Mira shouted out as she came out of the kitchen.

Wendy turns and her eyes widen in surprise, "Mira! It's good to see you too."

Mira walked over to the blue-haired girl, giving her a big warm hug. "It's been awhile." Turning around she looks over at the blonde, smiling she grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her to Lucy's table. "Wendy I want you to meet Lucy. Lucy this is a friend of mine, Wendy." Mira leans over to Lucy and whispers, "it seems like you forgot who she is, but she's a model."

Lucy's eyes widen in surprised when she told her that, "I-It's nice to meet you!"

"You too!" The blue-haired girl smiled brightly. Then sits down across from the blonde.

"You know, I was also once a model as well." Mira started, as she walks away to grab a piece of cake for Wendy, "but I retired a year ago." She giggled placing the cake on the table. "So, I just work here at the coffee shop."

"But still, if anytime you want, you should come model with me!" Wendy blushes smiling brightly, proud as ever.

"Well, I should get going." The blonde says as she stood up from her seat and grabbed her stuff.

The blue-haired girl started poking her fingers together, "L-Lucy...If you want you should model with me too! I-Its just that you look very pretty, so I thought I should ask, If you were interested..."

"W-well, I'd probably think about it, but sure!"

Lucy walks toward the door. But before she even opened the door, the door suddenly swung opened and there was a woman panting. "W-Wendy-san! Where have you been?! You could of at least told me where you were going!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, the blonde felt her phone vibrating. It was Levy calling,<p>

"Hey Lu-chan!" She shouted the minute Lucy picked up.

She began holding the phone to a safe distance, "hey Levy-chan, what's up?"

"Well I got nothing to do, so I thought if you aren't busy you should come over." The dark-blue haired teen felt awkward saying that.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes." The blonde ends the called, putting it back in her bag.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After sometime, Lucy finally arrived in front of Levy's house. Walking to her front door, she presses the door bell. Opening the door, she sees a familiar dark-blue haired girl.

"Lu-chan! C'mon inside." She backs up allowing the blonde to enter her house.

The both of them head to the living room doing some studying while watching TV. Levy's phone vibrated. "Who's it from?" Lucy asked curiously tilting her head looking at her.

The dark-blue haired teen looks at her text, he started blushing seeing who it was from, "u-u-umm, I-It was a f-friend of mine!" Biting the bottom of her lip she read the text;

**"Hey how's it going...There's a upcoming concert next week."**

**"If you want I can bring you and your friends VIP back stage passes" **

The blonde lifted a brow, "you sure about that~" Teasing her Levy had this huge smile on her face. "OKAY OKAY!"

Sighing she quickly muttered, "Well! Y-you know the band right? Yeah, so...U-umm G-Gajeel...He-He u-ummm like asked us to-"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALRIGHT!"

She started to fiddle with her fingers. "Alright, alright. Gajeel told me that there's an upcoming concert...and he asked us to come and he'll give us VIP back stage passes..." She looked at the blonde envious, using puppy dog eyes.

"A-ah...W-well you know these type of things aren't my style...or so." She says looking away twirling her pencil in her hand.

"Come on! Please~"

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Lucy got up to go to the bathroom. While the blonde was washing her face, she hears a sudden yelp.

"OMG LU-CHAN COME HERE!"

The blonde rushes out of the bathroom heading to the living room where she heard Levy shouting out her name. As she got to the living room the dark-blue haired teen was pointing at the TV. Looking to see what it was, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. It was her and Natsu hugging in front of the building where he lived. Her eyes widening in surprised, she did not ever wanted this to happen.

"N-no way...This can't be..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**"I had enough! I just don't want to be involved with this and you anymore!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sorry haven't updated for awhile, been busy studying for<strong>** exams even if I hate studying. My bad if it seems rushed or anything, I tried to update as soon as I could! So i'm sorry if it sounds bad or something... o.o Also, I put Wendy as a model because I got bored and I felt like I should add more interesting stuff into it or something. xD**

**Promise I'll make the next chapter really interesting!**

**I also like to thank everyone for the follow, favourite, and review, it made it helpful to make me more motivated to actually update.**

**Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
